Walderan Tarbeck
Lord Walderan Tarbeck was the last lord of House Tarbeck and of Tarbeck Hall. He was slain during the Reyne Rebellion along with the rest of his house. History After failing to seduce Tytos Lannister, Ellyn Reyne found herself married to Walderan, due to Tytos's wife Jeyne Marbrand's intervention after Tytos told her of Ellyn's advances. Despite her intentions to improve the wealth and status of House Reyne, Ellyn's marriage to Walderan gave her little advantage, as House Tarbeck was also a failing house. When the weak-willed Tytos became Lord of Casterly Rock, Ellyn's brother Roger Reyne, Lord of Castamere, were his most troublesome bannermen. Although Walderan was impoverished when he married Ellyn, his wife used her connections with House Lannister to borrow considerable loans from Tytos and rebuild Tarbeck Hall. In the aftermath of the War of the Ninepenny Kings, Tytos's heir, Ser Tywin, tried to quell rebellious lords by demanding the repayment of loans. Walderan rode to Casterly Rock to address Tytos, but found Tywin at the gates, who had him imprisoned. However, after Ellyn threatened war, Tytos released Walderan with an apology, as well as removing any outstanding debts from the Houses Reyne and Tarbeck. When Tywin summoned the Reynes and Tarbecks to answer for their crimes, the two houses decided to rebel against the Lannisters, something that Tywin managed to expect. Tywin then led his army to ride for Tarbeck Hall and Castamere without Tytos' consent and knowledge. Walderan was unable to gather his entire forces in time and fought with only his household knights. Eventually, Walderan along with his sons and male relatives were killed in the battle and their heads were then adorned on the spears of the Lannister vanguard as it marched to Tarbeck Hall.“The Rains of Castamere (Histories & Lore)” In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the lord of House Tarbeck, Walderan was twice widowed with several sons from his first two marriages when he was hastily wed to Ellyn Reyne, the widow of Tion Lannister, supposedly after Ellyn tried to seduce the already-married Tytos Lannister. The marriage bore two daughters and a son. When the weak-willed Tytos Lannister became Lord of Casterly Rock, Walderan and Ellyn's brother Roger Reyne, Lord of Castamere, were his most troublesome bannermen. Although Walderan was impoverished when he married Ellyn, his wife used her connections with House Lannister to borrow considerable loans from Tytos and rebuild Tarbeck Hall. The sudden increase in House Tarbeck's wealth allowed Walderan to increase the household knights in his service from twenty to five hundred. With Lord Tytos disinterested in ruling, Walderan was ostensibly the most powerful lord in the westerlands during the War of the Ninepenny Kings, since Tytos's sons and younger brother Jason were on campaign in the Stepstones alongside Roger Reyne, the Red Lion, Walderan's brother-in-law. However, Walderan was himself ruled by Ellyn. In the aftermath of the war, Tytos's eldest son and heir, Tywin, determined to restore House Lannister to its former prestige, began to bring his father's bannermen to heel. He started by demanding the immediate repayment of loans to Casterly Rock. Walderan rode to the Rock hoping to address Tytos and cow him into rescinding his son's edict, but Tywin had him imprisoned. In response, Ellyn took three Lannisters hostage (two Lannisters of Lannisport and Stafford Lannister). Ellyn let Tytos know that she would kill the Lannisters if he harmed her husband. Although Tywin advised his father to send Walderan back in three pieces, Tytos insisted upon a peaceful solution. Tywin's younger brother, Ser Kevan, exchanged Walderan at Castamere, the seat of Roger the Red Lion. A year later, Tywin moved against the Reynes and Tarbecks, commanding them to present themselves at Casterly Rock to answer for their crimes; when they refused, Tywin had the pretext he needed to exterminate both rebellious houses. Tywin's forces attacked so quickly Lord Walderan had no time to gather his bannermen, and was only able to gather his household knights for battle. Walderan was quickly defeated by Tywin's host, with his last surviving son from his first marriage killed in battle. Walderan expected to be ransomed by Tywin, but Tywin instead ordered him executed, along with every surviving male member of House Tarbeck. The heads of Walderan, two sons from his second marriage, his other kin in the host, and his soldiers were then put on display when Tywin continued to Tarbeck Hall. Walderan's widow, Lady Ellyn, and last son, Tion the Red, were killed during Tywin's attack on Tarbeck Hall. After the siege was done, Tywin had Tarbeck Hall burned to the ground. According to a semi-canon source, his daughters Rohanne and Cyrelle were forced to join the silent sisters. Rohanne's three-year-old son, the so-called last Lord Tarbeck, disappeared during the battle. Some rumours claim the boy escaped to Essos, but the current school of thought is that he was murdered by Ser Amory Lorch. See also * References de:Walderan Tarbeck es:Walderan Tarbeck fr:Walderan Tarbeck nl:Walderan Teerbeek pl:Walderan Tarbeck ru:Уолдеран Тарбек zh:瓦德伦·塔贝克 Category:Deceased individuals Category:Nobility Category:Westermen Category:Lords Category:Members of House Tarbeck